prison in paradise
by Emily the Ice Queen
Summary: starxrobin this is about a new world and the titans get stuck there. the world has strange laws like: you have to be married by 15.
1. the beginning

Chapter 1: prison in paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans thank god! If you haven't realized I'm irresponsible (and somewhat crazy)

"Empress" an evil sounding voice trilled

"What" Snarled the empress

"The spell is now complete; your reign begins now."

All of a sudden the world changed; all the features and places. There was no more Eiffel tower, Statue of liberty, wall of china, or pyramids of Egypt; in fact there were no continents. The little bit of land there was, was dry and barren; except in a long square brick wall. Beyond the wall the grass was soft and green, and the air was cool. All the people were huddled there in the street by some already set up buildings; it seemed like paradise except for one thing....

"People of the city, this is your new home, I am your new empress, you will listen to what I say or else you will face the consequences. There are a few new rules, but first I will explain what happens to those who disobey." The empress called loudly

The empress was wearing a dark gown that stretched to her ankles, and her face was covered by a black veil.

"Any of you who dare disobey the rules will have their arms burnt badly, and if that doesn't get you to listen we will burn you alive!" the empress explained

"Tell them how they will be placed" a dumb sounding guard said

"Ah yes _placement_" she said holding the word on her tongue like it was candy

"You will immediately take a test after you decide who will be in your families, which will have at least two people. The test will place you in a district based on smarts, so the stupider you are the worse your living condition. Oh and a few more things all people have to be married by the age of fifteen, and the marriages will take place at the latest when you turn six-teen. For those of you who are already over that age I'm giving you one month to find a suitable spouse." The empress laughed

The empress watched people scurry into _family_ groups, and her eyes came upon the titans.

"Dude!" Beast boy said

"What?" Cyborg asked

"Married by fifteen? I'm sixteen, but what? Are they crazy I'm not getting married!" Beast boy complained

"We'll find someway around this" raven said "for now let's just stick together"

"Are you suggesting that we be a family" Cyborg asked aghast

"Better than staying with someone you don't know" was Ravens only reply

Starfire shot Robin a worried glance, just barely catching his eye.

"What's wrong star?" Robin asked

"Well what about these tests? Are they hard?" Starfire asked trembling slightly

"I don't know" Robin replied

People went around passing other people pencils and tests. After the tests had been taken and graded, the names and districts started to be called out by the announcer man.

"Alex, Andrea, and Josh; indigo district" the announcer directed

"Tyler, Dawn, Pat, Holly, and Hope; cerulean district" this was starting to get repetitive......

Finally they called the titans.

"Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy; cerulean district"

They waited patiently for everyone to be called and house keys to be handed out. Once the titans got to their house they were really surprised at what they saw. The house was very small, but it was clean. There were two bedrooms, and then there was one bathroom, one kitchen, and a hallway.

"I suppose it could be worse" Starfire said thinking of the positives

"Yea how many districts are there?" Beast boy asked

"Four" Raven answered simply

"There are only two bed rooms and there's not enough room for three beds in a room." Robin pointed out

"So take a bed to the hall and sleep out there" Raven said still mad about having to share a room with Starfire.

"Worship your empress in the center area as soon as your moved in" a guard called banging on the doors.

As soon as everyone was assembled around the marble stepping stones the empress began to speak.

"Now bow down and worship your empress!" the empress shouted

Everyone got down on their hands and knees and the titans joined them (with their powers gone they wanted a plan before striking because one wrong move and someone could get seriously hurt). One man stood up and glared at the empress.

"Are you deaf? I said bow down!" the empress called

"No" the man said

"Guards burn him!" the empress called

The guards touched the hot metal plate to his skin and he only flinched.

"Now have you learned?" the empress sneered

"What that you're a stuck up bitch?" the man laughed

"Burn him!" the empress cried out

The guards dragged him away and put him in a small cage over a fire pit. The man was screaming for a few seconds then he went silent. His family, a wife and three kids, bawled. One girl took off speeding out of the area as fast as her legs could carry her.

Okay I wrote this at three in the morning, so I know its not the best, but it's defiantly different. All flames are welcome, they will be used for 1 of 3 things:

burning more people (in my story)

lighting a small fire outside the box I live in (warmth yay!)

burning hated characters such as kitten

well I thank you for any reviews, but you don't have to review, and all questions will be answered if you ask them.

-luv alwaz Becca a.k.a. box girl


	2. not your avrage day

Questions answered:

Tameran, you wanted to know if there would be more chapters, and there will be unless people don't want me to continue the story.

Chapter 2: not your average day

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans I only own the box I live in.

The next day:

A horn rang through the cool morning air and people all over the _city_ were complaining as they woke from a peaceful or fitful sleep. Once the people were up they started doing morning things (getting dressed, brushing their teeth, taking a shower, eating breakfast, ECT)

In the house with the lost father:

"Mom" sniveled a 16 year old girl "please tell me this whole thing is just a dream....please..."

"I wish I could honey, but it's not and we'll just have to hold on as best we can" the mother replied her tone still held signs of grieving.

"I'm not going" another 16 year old girl replied her tone cold and her was face dry.

"Going where Hun?" the mom asked

"School. I hate it!" the cold girl answered

"But Holly, we need to keep up our family score and if you ditched you would get a zero for the week and our family score would drop. I doubt you want to live in the mahogany district, there's only one room for the entire family." The mom explained

"Fine I'll go I just won't get married in the next week so the empress better hold her tongue!" Holly snapped

"Ma, I agree with Holly on the marriage thing. I don't think I'd like being hitched this young" the 16 year old boy named pat put in, but secretly he'd had his eye on a certain red-headed girl......

Titan's house:

"Five more minutes" Beast boy groaned to no avail.

They all finally got up and headed off to school, and went into their different classrooms. Raven was in the same class as Beast boy much to her disdain, Cyborg was on his own (isn't he a year older then them or something?) in class, and Starfire and Robin were in the same class (saw that one coming).

Beast boy and Raven's class:

"Now take out your homework" the teacher named Mr. Brancamp said in a dull dead voice.

People opened their spirals to show Mr. B their homework when he came around to stamp it.

"Young man didn't you do your homework?" Mr. B asked Beast boy.

"Nope, I didn't feel like it" Beast boy said nonchalantly

"Well young man that means you gets a zero for the week and since today is Friday that's the day you change houses or stay in the same house." Mr. B said in his droning voice

Beast boy said

"no." dulled the teacher

"dipwad" Beast boy muttered

Raven got her everyday perfect 10 for the end of the week average score.

Cyborg's class:

In his head during his boring class with Mrs. Ayabe Cyborg thought

"I wonder if I can get a day off"

"Who can tell me about the structure of a cell?" Mrs. Ayabe asked calling on Cyborg

"err...gym shorts?" Cyborg blushed without a clue about what he just said

a girl let out a muffled giggle from across the room and smiled at him.

Cyborg thought: "wow that girls kinda cute I think her names Hope? No it has to be Hannah, that's not right either oh, well I'll ask later"

He got an 8 for the week's average.

Starfire and Robin's class:

"how many people can tell me what an inorganic material is?" Mr. Avalone asked

Robin made a funny face at Starfire who let out a quiet giggle.

"Miss Starfire is something funny...Gum chewing is bad in school why on my spring breaks at college I used to clean the carpets....I wanted a puppy but my parents never let me have one....what was I talking about at first?" Mr. Avalone rambled

the students groaned and smacked their foreheads.

"well come up and get your family scores anyway" Mr. Avalone called

Robin and Starfire both got a 7.

L8ter:

"what's our score this week?" Beast boy asked to lazy to do the math

"it's a 6.4" Raven said frowning

"oh no!" Cyborg said

"why what's going on?" Starfire asked

"we're going down to indigo district." Robin explained

"but..." Starfire tried to protest

"we missed by 0.1; that's sad" Raven said

they moved into an even smaller house. It had one large room and a small bathroom.

Well what do you think? I'm might add a secondary couple; suggest someone if you'd like, otherwise it'll just be Starfire/Robin. Okay if you want me to kill someone you hate just tell me their name and I'll burn them for ya'. Lol! Feel free to ask a question if you don't know what's going on or something. Well I wrote it when I wasn't thinking but I kind of like the way it turned out. Don't expect me to update for a while because I'm sick (mental note to self don't eat opened candy....I got food poisoning from trick or treating at my grandparent's neighborhood. Stupid opened chocolate bar...)i know it was short, but i'm not feeling my best. flames are welcome.

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl


	3. an unforgetable history lesson

Chapter 3: an unforgettable history lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Deal with it.

"This is our house?" Raven asked aghast

"We just missed by 0.1 we can get out of this house by next week" Cyborg said

They put in their beds and few possessions, which barely fit, in the room. There was little room to move around, and the bathroom was small and a very ugly shade pink. The weekend went by pretty quickly and before the titans could say odamodapea the Monday bell rang.

Raven and Beast boys' class:

"Now class as your all aware of that you have a history project due Monday. I'm feeling generous so you can work in partners whom I will assign" Mr. Brancamp (or Brainkrap) dulled.

"Sean and Michelle; Alex and Alexis; Felicity and George; Raven and Beast boy..." Mr. Brancamp called

"Um Mr. Brancamp what's the project on?" Alexis asked

"The history of Alakuloinen, because as you know we've been here since the beginning of time" Mr. B said rambling on and on

Cyborg's class:

"Holly pay attention" snapped Mrs. Ayabe

"I'm listening you were talking about genes and heredity" Holly yawned lifting her head from the table

"So her name's Holly..." Cyborg thought

Starfire and Robin's class:

"Look an atom" Mr. Avalone said pointing to the overhead

Robin mouthed the words to Starfire making a funny face to go along with it.

"Robin!" Mr. Avalone Snapped "That's no way to hit on a girl, why when I was your age my friends and I would spit on the girls we liked; of course it never worked, but we tried" Mr. Avalone said getting off topic again. While Robin just sat there shaking his head blushing a bit. Starfire let out a giggle.

"I guess it worked..." Mr. Avalone said

"What I wasn't-I don't- I mean" Robin mumbled blushing

l8ter:

"Beast boy and I have to go to the library to research for our project" Raven said walking out of the room

"Okay have fun" Starfire said watching them walk out of the room.

At the library:

"There's too many books here can I go now?" Beast boy complained

"No" Raven said pulling out a book at setting it on one of the empty table tops

She skimmed the page and scribbled a few notes on a blank sheet of paper.

"Hey" a girl said

"What" Raven said annoyed

"I just wanted my bag" The girl snapped picking up an indigo backpack

Raven spent a lot of time looking through the books and she had almost all the information she needed except for one _fact of your choice_. She picked up an old looking book she found wedged between all the other books on the topic of their city.

"This one looks different" Raven said taking it to the check out counter

"Sure whatever, a books a book" Beast boy muttered

"Look I'm sorry miss but this book isn't owned by our library" the librarian said

"I'll find its owner" Raven said she figured the snappy girl must have left it there

"Okay that would be very helpful" the plump old woman said

Raven walked out of there and started reading the book.

_Diary, _

_The truth about this cursed town I would like everyone to hear, my name I cannot tell but if you are reading this I'm not someone to fear. I must spread the truth I must get rid of this sorry city. I need peoples help and if you want to help me, spread the word (or the book). I know this is not real. I remember a city, big and dirty, but in the same sense beautiful. Gothem. That's where I'm from I can feel it in my heart, and the word rolls off my tongue. We lived where we wanted based on money; no tests at all. Life was good. One thing I want you all to know is that the city's name, Alakuloinen, which means in low spirits, in Finnish a language which I know still. Listen to these words and hold them as truth, pass on the news._

_-a friend _

Raven put down the book quietly thinking: someone else knows about the real world.

Starfire walked in half an hour later from a trip to the store and picked up the book. Silently she read the diary entry and wondered how it got in their house, but just put it down in the same place. Robin walked in smiling.

"Hey Starfire, wanna go to the park?" Robin asked

"Glorious." Starfire said getting up from her bed and walking to the door.

They walked in silence until a snobby girl walked up to robin.

"Hey Robin" the girl said in a commanding tone

"Yea" Robin said a little annoyed

"Would you consider marring the fantastic and beautiful me?" the girl asked forcefully

"No, I don't even know your name" Robin said speeding up to catch up to Starfire.

"My name's Amanda" the girl called

"Still no!" Robin called back over his shoulder

In the secret part of her heart Starfire was wondering if Robin would marry her...

_As if_ one side of her mind said sadly

_But there's hope!_ Star's other side argued

_That's as likely to happen as getting run over by a car while standing on the very tip top of the Eiffel tower. _The negative side thought

_I really have to stop talking to myself or I'll end up as weird as Becca... _Starfire's positive side thought shaking her head in dismay.

With marriage only a week away will the titans be able to fight this invisible force or be stuck getting married? With Raven's help will Beast boy raise his score? Whose diary is it? Why did I include Mr. Brainkrap and Mr. Avalone? Why did I call myself weird? I really appreciate reviews and suggestions, but I won't force you to review so review if you feel up to it. (I also love questions)

-luv alwaz Becca a.k.a. box girl


	4. falling tides

Chapter 4: falling tide

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans (and guess what I don't want to)

This chapter is dedicated to: Brittany because Mr. Brancamp tortured you enough with the whole _diary_ thing. A journal where friends write you notes is NOT a diary. Ooo take that Mr. Brainkrap

Right before Robin and Starfire got in the door of their house and announcement rang loudly through the city:

"The first marriages of the spring will be held tomorrow during the first half of the day"

"I'm guessing that means no school tomorrow" Robin said smiling as he lay down on his bed

"Mhmm..." Starfire mumbled already asleep.

Soon the night faded away into morn and as the first rays of sun peaked through the darkness and stretched across the land people rose.

"Meet in the middle to witness the marriage of Alex and Michelle" a guard called arousing the people of the indigo district.

The people got up and did their daily morning routine. At the middle area where the people were gathering, Mr. Brancamp was collecting the history reports, Raven turned Beast boy and hers in. Beast boy rolled his eyes as he spotted the brides mother crying out of joy. He couldn't think of any reason for people to marry this young. He felt that Raven didn't like it either, but then again she was just independent. His last thought before he snapped out of it was that maybe he should ask Raven to marry him.

The bells started to ring and the procession began. The bride seemed to glow with happiness, but her groom appeared to be a nervous wreck of a gentleman. The priest started speaking and robin left with his hands in his pockets. Those sort of things just didn't quite catch his fancy. Starfire saw Robin leave and she too, decided to leave. Starfire ran up to Robin calling his name.

"Why did you leave?" Starfire asked

"The area was making me nervous" Robin muttered

"Huh?" Starfire said confused

Deciding to confide in her he began to spill his thoughts.

"I'm worried about having to be married. I don't want to move out of the house, and I don't want to leave the others; and I don't know who to ask or anything." Robin admitted for the first time in his life seeming weak.

"Oh" Starfire said softly

They reached the outskirts and climbed over the big wall. They walked to a nearby shoreline and Starfire sat down dangling her feet in the water.

"Star we don't know what kind of creatures live in that water and I don't think you should- "Robin started before a giant toothed creature rose up out of the water and lunged at them. Robin pushed Starfire out of the way and they went rolling down a sand dune and landed in a valley of dirt and sand.

"I guess you were right" Starfire said blushing as Robin pulled himself off of her and onto his feet.

"Yea..." Robin mumbled blushing brightly as he offered his hand to help her up, which she accepted.

They walked back to the city without a word exchanged, each with their own thoughts and worries. They finally reached the city and walked to their home, eating some lunch before the evening worship.

I apologize about the shortness and stuff. Flame if you feel the need. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! You guys are the best! Please review and question or comment on anything.

What's to come: chapter 5 is called burning desires. Some more disobedience causes quite a scene at the evening worship and Robin finally brings himself to ask a certain someone question that's been on his mind for quite a while.

-luv alwaz Becca aka box girl


	5. burning desires

Questions answered:

Dragonmaster-Sain: you wanted to know what color infinity was in a glass and I don't know but I'll guess it's clear. Was I right? Was I?

Diane: you wanted to know if the dude ever found out it was us, no he didn't (but don't say nothing)

Chapter 5: Burning desires

At the evening worship when the empress was telling them to get down on their knees and praise her. A girl stood up. She had red-blond hair, clear blue eyes, and many freckles.

"I said bow down, or are you deaf?" the empress called enraged

"And I'm saying NO!" the girl shot back

"Guards bring the hot iron plate!" the empress screeched

The empress took the iron plate and drew nearer and nearer towards the girl who neither backed away nor lost the _hard as flint_ look in her eyes. The empress touched the scolding metal to her skin, but she didn't whine or flinch.

"Now do you dare contradict your ruler" the empress hissed in the girl's ear,

"Yea" the girl said smiling unaware of the pain in her arm "you say we are free, but this is truly prison, and I for one would rather die than live here"

"Holly!" another girl cried out in alarm "Don't!!!"

"Seriously sis just do what she says" a male voice said

"shut-up you miserable excuse for family" Holly snapped at her sister and brother.

"You don't mean that..." The other girl, Hope, muttered weakly

"You." Holly said "your too timid. Too weak. You'll never amount to anything if you just lie low all your life. I for one have to make a stand and a difference. Dad would be proud of me"

"Holly I don't know if you know this, but dad's dead!" her brother, Pat, said

"Ah" hissed the empress "so you're the daughter of the fool I killed, and if you truly wish to follow in his footsteps I'd be glad to send you there."

'I know she's in one of her rage moods, but she better chill soon or it's not going to be pretty' Hope thought

The guards brought out a small cage and a ton of wood. Gently they placed the wood in a big pit near the edge of town. As they were lighting the fire Mr. Brancamp came running down the path and he ran right into Mr. Avalon and both of them went flying right into the fire pit. They tried to shove Holly into the small cage, but she kicked them and ran.

"Guards follow her!" The empress screeched

They gave a good chase, but the girl was quicker and she hopped over the rusty, brick wall.

"Freedom!" Holly cried joviality

They stopped at the empress command

"She'll come back, they always do" Snorted the empress heading back to the arena.

"um I have to use the bathroom" Robin said to a guard on the west side

"uh sure but be back soon." The guard said

Starfire snuck out too and followed robin right to the empress's door.

Inside was a beautifully furnished home which was more like a mansion. They walked around in astonishment searching for any clues of any sort. They found a small book which looked to be handwritten in a looping, fancy, almost unreadable cursive. Robin managed to read the words: _reversing is almost impossible, can only be done by the golden tears of the blackbird. _

This seemed to be one of the many items that the empress confincated.

"where are these tears?" Starfire asked

"I don't know but we'll find them soon, I hope" Robin said as they quickly darted out of the mansion.

They walked down the path to their house and words kept running through Robins head.

'I have to ask her' the first part of his head argued

'she's going to say no I know it' his other side put in

'how do you know?' side 1 put in

'I'm smarter' side 2 said

'we're the same person!' (1)

'what's your point?' (2)

'I'm going to ask her' (1)

'I'd like to see that happen' (2)

'it will, just watch' (1)

out of his head:

"hey um...Starfire I was kinda wondering, if you know...um if you would consider marrying me" Robin stuttered

"Robin I......

wow god I'm in a bad mood. Sorry for having to do this to you it's a bad day for me. Seriously I got a B on my report card. a B! and my teacher gave me B- effort! It's pissing me off! (I'm an A student). Damn Mr. Avalone! Cursed band! Stupid flute! Sorry you had to see that. Hope you like my chapter, sorry for the cliffie. Well I'll try to update soon. please review.

-luv alwaz Becca aka box girl


	6. dieing bells

Hey thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews and your patience. Sorry if I seem like a bratty person, I'm just a stressed out girl. Well thanks again. WARNING: this chapter is very weird, but might as well read it because you're here.

Chapter 6: dieing bells

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

"Robin I don't know." Starfire said "you said it yourself that you were worried about this, out of all people why have you chosen me?" Starfire asked

"Because if we are stuck here, there is no one I would rather be with" Robin said

"I accept" Starfire said

"Huh?" Robin asked confused

"I said I accept your offer" Starfire said tilting her head to the side

"Awesome" Robin said in a calm tone but in his head he was thrilled and enjoying every minute of it.

Slowly they walked back to their small house to tell the others.

L8ter:

"YOUR WHAT!?!" Cyborg shouted

"I said Star and I are getting married" Robin said his face very scarlet

"Congratulations" Raven said not at all happy to be left as the only girl with Cyborg and Beast boy.

"When?" Beast boy asked

"Tomorrow morning" Robin mumbled

That night passed slowly and the sun finally let its rays stretch across the dry barren land. People got up and gathered near the center ring and the procession began.

People began the lines that were spoken at every marriage in Alakubinen.

_Today I hold your hand in mine._

_Tomorrow we shall be just fine. _

_Together we shall complete this life long journey_

_Dining on the fruits of life_

_Guided by the hope we feel._

_Through the darkest of days and the brightest of mornings _

_From this point on we shall remain together until eternally we sleep._

The marriage was sealed and the crowd parted, but the familiar smell of smoke filled everyone's noses.

"Surrender Alakubinen. The Yli have taken over." a voice boomed

"Get your own city emperor!" the empress snarled

"Yli has no emperor; I am the commander of Yli's army. The master is in need of slaves and that is what I'm here for so become slaves of Yli or perish" The commander laughed

"Never" hissed the empress

Quickly the army knocked her out. The once mighty empress lay there stone cold, and dead.

Some people tried to fight, but each and everyone met the same fate as the empress. Others solemnly lined up near the exit of the city, ready to leave and follow as bad as it seemed. Among them were Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Hope, Pat, their mom, and many others. Some people tried to hide in houses, but as soon as the Yli started to march through the dry land they lit the town behind them on fire. The march was silent and if you started to drag or you fell behind, the Yli killed you. A girl no more than six years old dropped to her knees in pain, her little legs found it hard to carry on, and the Yli commander yelled at her. Her family had tried to fight, so no one was there to help her walk on. An old man collapsed wearily, Pat picked him up and helped the man limp onward. Hope's mother, Dawn, looked at them as they started to advance towards the six year old. The Yli had every intention to kill and the Ala's (Alakubinen's) numbers grew smaller every passing hour, but the Ala's also grew closer to one another helping out anyone they could.

"I'll carry her" Dawn said to the Yli commander picking up the child.

"Humph" snorted the commander "your all the same, why bother to help the weak? It's only the strong who survive"

Dawn glared at him and wondered if somewhere out there god was watching this cruelty.

Raven dropped down in exhaustion.

"Come on Rae you gotta get up. We have to continue moving" Beast boy pleaded

"No...I can't go any further" Raven mumbled on the verge of fainting

Beast boy picked her up and continued the tedious march quieter than before.

Well please tell me what you think. Also be honest, I like the truth better than a cover up lie. Flames are welcome. Ideas are too (and questions). Well g2g.

-luv alwaz Becca aka box girl


	7. the Yli

Diane: you wanted to know how Beast boy was carrying Raven. Well he was carrying her like the married couple way. Sorry I guess I should have put more detail, but I'm forgetful.

Candclouds711: I'll make raven a beast boy a couple, and I'll burn terra, but I don't think I can burn Cyborg. He doesn't say much, so if I don't burn him there won't be that much of him in this story anyway.

Chapter 7: the Yli

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans at all, never did, never will.

The march slowed to a stop and the Ala's dropped wearily to rest. A small dinner was passed out to the Ala's and a bigger meal for the Yli. The Ala's got a biscuit and a small cup 3/4ths of the way full. Beast boy put Raven down on the ground and gently shook her shoulders.

"Come on Rae time to get up. Dinner" Beast boy whispered gently

Raven mumbled and turned over to try to tune him out.

"Come on Rae" Beast boy said in a pleading tone.

"Grr...you'll pay for this" Raven groaned

She expected Beast boy to back away in fear, but he just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked annoyed

"You sound like your old self again" Beast boy laughed his eyes sparkling

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You ok star?" Robin asked concerned

"I'm ok I'm just worried about what is going to happen to us. On my home planet slaves were not treated very well." Starfire said quietly

"Yea, but whatever happens to us we'll survive" Robin said taking her hand

"How long do you think we'll have to march for?" Starfire queried leaning against Robin's chest

"I don't know Starfire; I just don't know" Robin answered quietly running his hands through Starfire's hair.

"Things have to get better soon" Starfire mumbled overcome by a sudden drowsiness

Robin sat there a while staring upwards as others fell asleep, many of the Ala's gathered near one another to sleep,and to dream about better things.

Eventually the stillness and quiet of the cool evening lulled Robin to sleep, with Starfire still in his arms.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"My dear things will be fine" a voice said comfortingly.

"I heard something outside the carriage!" a voice snapped

"But my dear I'm sure it was nothing, and you should be wearing your veil" the maid, Rea, said

"Not until I find out who's out there" the princess, terra said

The two women quickly put their heads out the window to find a girl lying on the ground near the carriage. They brought her in the carriage and laid her on the bed

"Who are you!" terra demanded

"I'm Holly" Holly said her voice muffled because of the blankets

"Oh, a commoner huh?" Terra said with little interest

"Yea." Holly said finally looking up at the terra's face

Terra rolled her eyes when she saw the girl's frightened expression.

"Your-your HIDEOUS!" Holly screamed in fear

"Damn I thought you were going to say beautiful!" Terra mumbled

"Don't call my baby hideous" Rea snapped

"I'll call whoever I want whatever I want whenever I want, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Holly said

"You must be a Yli spy trying to get a glimpse of me before the royal marriage!" Terra shouted

"Yea right! I'm an Ala!" Holly yelled

"Well now that you've seen my face you have two options: one, become my maid or two, have your tongue torn out and your fingers removed." Terra said in delight at the terrible ideas forming in her pea sized mind.

"I'll be you maid" Holly muttered after a lot of thought

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yea this chapter is kind of short, but my brain is dead today because I just took the high school placement tests. Candclouds711 don't worry I'll kill terra soon, but for now I'll just mock her. What do you think? Please review people; I'm counting on you guys to voice your opinions, because I will listen. Flames are totally welcome (if needed), and if you have an idea speak your mind, or if you have a question ask away.

-luv alwaz Becca aka box girl


	8. vassa means ?

Questions answered:

Blonde shadowcat: yea terra is ugly, that's why she wears the veil. I'm glad you like it.

Brightfire: don't worry I'll keep going until the story ends (I die, whichever comes first).

StarRobin4everandever: yea Starfire and Robin already got married; I guess I should have made that part a little clearer huh? Sorry.

Silverkid: if you're still confused could you tell me what about, unfortunately I can't read minds (yet. I'm still trying to learn how. Lol). See me fix chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed (or if you took the time to read the story, but didn't review thanks to you people too). Happy reading.

Chapter 8: vassa

The sun shone its first rays of morn and the new Yli slaves (the Alas) were sitting on the ground, which was very hard and dry, worriedly awaiting the start of the march.

"A day more" The Yli commander beamed "and we will bring back the largest amount of slaves in history, and it will be recorded and we shall feast like kings with the master himself."

"Aye!" the army called in agreement

"Just one more day of walking Star" Robin whispered hopefulness filled his voice

Starfire nodded and gently twisted the ring on her finger around and around in nervous anticipation.

Beast boy helped Raven up, and the march slowly continued.

Terra's carriage:

"Stupid manipulative hideous-um what's your tribe again?" Holly asked

"The Royal Vassas" Terra said from her mirror where she was trying many beauty items to try and conceal the ugliness.

"Are you serious? Vassa? HAHAHAHA!" Holly laughed

"What's wrong with vassa?" Terra asked agitated

"Vassa in Finnish means toilet!" Holly laughed (I'm dead serious, I know how to speak Finnish )

"Grr...you're a pain for a maid you know that?" Terra snapped

Back to the march later:

"Look it's a town." Robin said

"Yea, that was obvious you know" Cyborg said

"Thank goodness" Starfire mumbled

"All Alas follow me" The commander called

"Dear, I do hope Holly is okay" Dawn (Holly, Hope, and Pat's mom) said to Hope

"She's fine" Pat said

"Yea she's not _timid _and _weak_" Hope muttered still frustrated with the remark Holly had made last time she had seen them.

The Alas were led to a dim street with one house.

"Stay here until tonight when you will be picked by masters." The commander said locking them in the blank crowded room.

"m-masters" The six year old girl cried

"What will happen to those of us who are too old to work?" the old man asked

A paper flew through the high barred-window. Starfire grabbed the paper and read it in silence. She then passed it to Robin and eventually everyone in the room had read the strange paper. It was like an ad for the circus or festival, but it was for a royal marriage. It said:

Royal marriage between the princess of vassa and master of Yli.

Tomorrow at noon. Be there or die.

"Weirdness" Beast boy muttered

The day faded into a cool evening and the Alas were led to a stadium where they lined up and stood worriedly awaiting the division.

"We will allow you to go in groups of two, so pick a person and stand by them!" a voice called instructively

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and they backed up into the wall.

"Hey Rae, I was wondering if maybe- you would b-be my partner." Beast boy stuttered his face like a fresh picked cherry.

"Sure" Raven said, but inside her head she was screaming YES! Duh of course I will!

Hope's mother went with the six year old girl, pat went with the old man, and Hope was stuck with Cyborg.

"You two." The master said "come with me"

Robin and Starfire quietly followed uncertain what would happen.

"You will be my slaves, here is where you will stay" the master said pointing to a blank door across from a heavy polished one.

"My room is across the hall. I expect you to cook, clean, and shop for me. You will not get off unless you are sick." The master explained

"May we go and see whom are friends are serving?" Starfire asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"No, get settled in and I expect you working tomorrow morning" The master said shutting the door. The heavy click of a lock could be heard diminishing their last hopes of escape.

"Why are you being so polite to these people who kidnapped us all" Robin asked

"The more they trust us the easier it will be to escape" Starfire whispered

The room had two dressers, two twin beds, and a bathroom. Starfire flopped down on the bed, sat up, and started crying.

"Star" Robin said sitting down on the bed placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What's going to happen to us? What about our friends? Will we ever get back to our real home?" Starfire asked crying

"Starfire" Robin said again unsure of what to say. Gently he tilted her face up and their lips met in a passionate kiss, unfortunately it was cut short by the click of a lock and the turning of a doorknob.

"Set the alarm clock for eight which is when you begin" the master said shutting and locking the door.

"I wonder how the others faired." Starfire said curling up on her bed.

"They'll be fine" Robin mumbled sleepily from his bed.

Meanwhile:

"You two follow me" a family of what seemed to be a high rank called to Raven and Beast boy. They followed in silence and became locked in a room that had two small beds, a dresser, and a tiny bathroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Silverkid: I apologize for all this. Is this any better? Never mind you said you're not going to review. (And just so you know I'm not mad; don't worry.) Remember Finland's a country, Finnish is the language.

Well any questions? Comments? Confusion? Ideas? Please review and flames are welcome (if you think about it, it means the person actually took the time to read your story so it doesn't bug me). Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers rock on peoples.

-luv alwaz Becca


	9. flying free

Um everyone I'm really sorry about the confusion with chapter 8. My friend had a fit when she read the part with beast boy and raven so I changed it for her and then my computer got all screwed up. Once again I'm sorry.

Amity-Star: yea it is kinda like the wind singer, but it will end up way different and I'm going to kill Terra. the story was going to be a parody, butI wasnt making fun of it.

Socialkween: I'll scar Alanna for you. I had a friend like that her name was Jessie, but she changed last year when her fake friends ditched her (I can't say I felt bad for her)

Thanks for your reviews people rock on.

Chapter 9: flying free

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans; I just own the box I live in.

The arena was white with red roses in vases all around the room adding a nice effect.

In her carriage terra was anxiously preparing for the wedding with a gown of the finest silk. Gently she picked up the bouquet and the carriage came to a halt. She stepped out grinning from ear to ear. Up at the alter the master was standing waiting. Terra walked down the isle as the traditional music played. The marriage was sealed by a kiss and terra and the master walked down to the waiting boat and called many farewells to the Ylis and Vassas. Holly wandered over towards her family and they reunited with hugs except Hope. She stood off to the side muttering curses and trash under her breath. Holly wandered along with her mother and stayed with them.

Starfire made the bed as Robin stood in the doorway watching.

"Are you going to do anything?" Starfire asked

"No, I don't take orders" Robin said nonchalantly

"I don't either, but this is our current condition and we must deal with it the best we can" Starfire said sighing deeply.

Robin whispered bits of a plan in Starfire's ear as the day dripped by slowly. Seconds dragged on like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. Finally night fell and the master was still gone so there was no click of a lock. At midnight Starfire and Robin left the room and crept into the house of the family Raven and Beast boy were serving. They unlatched the lock and eventually all the Alas became free. They headed for the forest which was pitch black, but it provided a perfect hiding place. The trees were thick and the branches were flat and perfect for climbing.

"Climb" Robin said as dawn began to creep upon them.

There was a scurrying and rustling of branches and feet as everyone tried their best to get on the thick branches. The old man had to be lifted and the little girl was carried, but eventually they got to a point where they were camouflaged high up in the branches.

"Hope." Holly pleaded

"What" Hope snapped meanly

"Look I'm sorry sis. K?" Holly said

"You're sorry? Yea right! That was a really mean comment and I'm done being nice, I'm not timid and I'm not weak!" Hope Snapped ignoring all the other pleas coming from her sister.

"Ow!" Starfire said losing her balance

Robin grabbed Starfire's waist and steadied her.

"What happened?" He asked searching for some clue to what hit her

"This" Starfire said pulling at a golden object hanging from the tree.

Eventually the objects snapped off the tree, it was a tiny blackbird made of some polished black stone with golden eyes and a golden beak.

"Is this what we've been looking for?" Robin asked

"It's not all; there are three birds: a blackbird, a blue-jay, and a cardinal. Then there is the ring that they have to be placed in, finally the real world will be back and life will resume as it had always has. Normal, and wonderful" Holly said

"It was your diary." Raven said

"You mean the book I put in the library or the one the empress took?" Holly asked

"Yea." Raven said "I've heard you say it before and I was wondering what heistenuppa mean."

"It's nothing don't worry" Holly said smiling

they waited and waited tossing fruits that grew in the tree to one another, shouting jokes and telling stories until their was a rustle of branches below them and the Yli soldiers started climbing.

Yea. Please review. Ideas are welcome (I have a rough sketch in my mind of what's going to happen, but it's not a clear picture). I'll kill terra and scar Alanna soon so just be patient. Flames are welcome. Once again I'm sorry for the confusion. I feel so bad about that (and the fact that I accidentally scratched my crush in L.A. today.)

Weird note: Cow's tongues are as rough as sandpaper (I'm sure you all wanted to know that j/k).

-luv alwaz Becca


	10. flickering embers

Wow its been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry. I've been really busy, but I finally have a free moment.

Q/A:

Rose: yea cow tongues are rough as sandpaper I was at a stupid camp shudders and we had to help out on a farm and the cow tried to eat my hair (it chased me around I was really really freaked out) then it licked my hand and I got a huge cut. Don't worry I will burn Terra and yes there is a real person named Mr. Avalone.

Chapter 10: flickering embers

The Yli pulled down the Ala's legs when they came in a close enough range making them drop like mayflies on a hot Michigan day. One girl who was maybe about 14 clung to the tree trembling in fear. A Yli soldier pulled on her leg from the branch below, but she was like a cat that didn't want to go in the water. Eventually the soldier pulled out a knife and slammed it into the girl's leg. She dropped to the forest floor where a few other people ran to her side to aid her.

"Follow us!" A gruff voice called to the slaves after they had all been gathered up.

They were led like cattle back to the Yli Empire, The girl who had been injured, Alanna, was carried there by a friend.

"Stay. You run away again; you all die!" The gruff voiced man barked

"Queen Terra, we have gathered up your slaves" The messenger said walking into the Royal hallway.

"Prepare the fire." Terra commanded "and bring me my tea and cookies"

The Ala's lined up once again, shoulder to shoulder; weary and trembling.

Terra walked outside to the fire pit with her husband.

Holly gave a gasp of surprise.

"Recognize something?" Terra asked getting right in her face

"n-no" Holly stuttered

"Where's the third bird! I know you know where it is!" Terra snapped

"I have no idea what your talking about. Look a bird flew overhead. Is that maybe the one you wanted?" Holly asked playing dumb

Suddenly there was a loud crash of china breaking.

"M'lady. I'm sorry! Oops I did it again." A maid wailed

"Fetch the maid!" Terra said to her husband who gave her a reluctant glance and grabbed the maid's wrists.

"But Terra!" The girl whined in protest

The other maids let out a gasp and covered their mouths.

"NEVER call me Terra!" Terra said angrily.

"I'm sorry it slipped m'lady please forgive me!" The maid whimpered

"No." Terra said as the guard bound her to a post and she was hung over the fire pit like a pig at a pig roast.

The fire was lit and the flames licked closer and closer to the girls back. She felt the heat and started screaming unceasingly.

"HAHA! I like death" Terra laughed obnoxiously and smacked her husband's back sending him into the fire where he met his final fate.

"Eh, now I need a new husband" Terra said looking down the line of slaves. Her eyes rested on Beast boy.

"He'll do" Terra said smiling

"Err." Beast boy said trying hard to protest.

Terra walked up to Beast boy and tried to take his hand.

"Get lost!" Raven snapped shoving her off

"What did you just say?" Terra asked rising to her full ugly height.

"I said: GET LOST!" Raven bellowed.

A catfight broke out, (I'm sorry I'm not good at fight scenes and personally they bore me.) Eventually Raven flipped Terra in the fire pit.

"The bird necklace!" Holly screamed looking over the edge of the fire pit

"It's too late!" Hope cried

Without another moments hesitation Holly hopped into the fiery inferno.

"She'll be killed" Starfire screamed

Holly ripped the necklace with the two birds off Terra's neck and threw it out of the fire pit.

"Yea!" Pat shouted

Holly started to climb out, her hand slipped, and she fell back into the fire. Her face twisted up in agony, but she didn't let out a sound. She crumpled to the bottom pit engulfed in flames.

"No" Hope cried

The group stared at the burning brave girl who had done so much for them before turning away in silence and mutual disgust.

"The bird" Starfire said softly

Robin picked up the necklace and Starfire dug the blackbird out of her pocket (think commoner clothes not the usual stuff).

Well I'll try to update soon. I have writers block, but I'll live. Thank you for reviewing. Please review this chapter, I really do appreciate it. Rock on peoples! also i hope you like it.

-Becca aka box girl


	11. a deeply hurt city

Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever, but I'm brain dead. Thanks for your kind patience.

Burning the flamer: (since this is my 1st flame you probably have no clue what's going on, but this is a little something I like to call burning the flamer, and I find it quite fun.)

Titans101:

Some characters are not important they only symbolize a certain effect.

If you think it goes too fast, maybe it does, or maybe you're just slow.

I never force anyone to read my story so don't if you don't want to it's as simple as finding your hand (unless it got cut off or something…if that's the case then I feel sorry for you…you poor poor misrible person)

(My comment) only three things left for me to say (am I going slow enough 4 ya?) that was a waste of my five minutes. Lol. When you're playing with fire you're bound to get burned. O just so ever1 knows I'm laughing, and I'm not mad at all.

Thanx 4 the flame!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Q/A, and thank yous:

Dragonmaster-sain: I never got to say it, but I really appreciate all your reviews; there so wonderful.

Riesia: The titans would rebel, only they lost their powers, thanks for the review.

Starfire fan 09: Thanks for the review and sorry I'm not good at fluff.

ShadowPheonix: I've already answered that question (look back to chapter 10 I think). Thanks for the review.

SocialKween: thanks for the review, yea I didn't update for a long time, but now I'm back.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dedication: this is dedicated to all those poor people that were killed by the tsunami wave. even thinking about them makes me cry.

Chapter 11: a deeply hurt city

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Robin placed the third bird in the necklace and there was an overwhelming rainbow colored flash and the world changed once more.

"It's back to normal!" Starfire cried in delight

"Yea" Robin said scanning the brown, gray, and black buildings for any sign of unusual things.

"Robin! Starfire! Raven! Beast boy! Cyborg!" a girl ran up crying

The titans quickly identified the girl as Holly's sister Hope.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked looking at the girl's troubled face.

"Holly and the others who died there are still missing!" The girl choked out between sobs.

"You mean whatever happened to us there effected the earth permanently?!?" Cyborg asked surprised

"Ho-Holly would know b-but she's not here" Hope sobbed

Starfire looked at her finger which the thin wedding ring still wrapped around.

They looked out over the now saddened city. People gathered in the street crying and mourning over lost loved ones, friends, and family. The city was hurt deeply, not just because of the saddened people, but because now some of the greatest crafters, teachers, and leaders were gone. Somehow the city would manage to carry on no matter how hurt it was there was no going back (nope trinity isn't coming).

An uneasy moment of silence passed between them and softly in the distance church bells chimed.

"There's no looking back" a voice echoed throughout the city making people look around in wonder and confusion, but all gained strength from the voice and its simple words.

"Thank you sister" Hope whispered quietly her voice doused by the cool breeze.

Well I think that brings this story to a close. Sorry for the long wait peoples. I have a new story idea so I'll be writing again soon (hopefully my computer wont crash again). Please review and flames are totally welcome (just keep in mind no matter what you say I'll never quit writing)Lol. Starfire and robin 4ever and a day!

-luv alwaz Becca aka box girl


	12. the aftermath

Okay I'll admit I was thinking about leaving you hanging, but then one really wonderful review inspired me to add another chapter (don't melt vampire-orchid, don't melt!)

Q/A and thank yous:

Vampire-Orchid: I really appreciated the review and thank you for giving me the extra kick I needed to write a better ending (although I wrote this at midnight so I don't know it will be to you guys.)

Darkangelyumi: this chapter should better answer your question. Thank you for the review.

Chapter 12: the aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

And now ten years have passed and things have changed. Those who were lost never came back, but the city carried on. Raven and Beast got married, and surprisingly all the titans have stayed together. This evening is quiet, or quieter than normal anyway.

Starfire and Robin also stayed happily married and they have two children with a third on the way.

"Daddy" a five year old girl calls walking into her parent's room.

"What is it Skye?" Robin asked looking at his oldest daughter. She had jet black hair, bright green eyes, and her mother's eagerness and excitement.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Skye asks quietly

"Sure, which ones have I told you?" Robin asked

"well you told me how mom and you met, and the one about the girl I was named after, and about a kijillion villains you've fought except for some slade person you and mom wont tell me about" Skye said pouting slightly

"You're still a little bit too young to hear about slade, but did I ever tell about the time some magician changed the entire world and the people of this very city became slaves?" Robin asked quietly

"No daddy" Skye said climbing into his lap and looking up in eager anticipation for another exciting tale.

"Wait!" a small voice called through the doorway "wait for me"

A three year old with shoulder length red hair and ice blue eyes came running through the doorway.

"I wanna hear the story too daddy" the three year old said

"Come here then Astra" Robin said gently

Astra carefully walked over and robin picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Cort wants to hear the story too" Astra whispered

At that moment Raven and Beast boy's son, Cort, came walking in. Cort was just a few months older than Astra and the two of them were the best of friends. Cort had his mother's skin tone, his father's hair color, eyes, and bad sense of humor which Astra laughed at no matter what. Starfire ran in looking flustered.

"Have you seen-oh thank god" Starfire said panting like she'd just run a mile

"What's wrong star?" Robin asked

"Those three" Starfire said pointing to Astra, Skye, and Cort "were supposed to be in the playroom (Terra's room was remolded and turned into a playroom), but when I went to get them they were gone."

"Skyler, Astrid, Cort you know you can't run off like that." Robin scolded

"Can you tell them a story I have to go set up their beds and we promised Raven and Beast boy Cort would be asleep by the time they got home." Starfire questioned pleading

"It's no problem, I was just going to tell them a story anyway." Robin said smiling "come sit down Cort"

And so Robin started the story, this same story you just read, and by the end all three of the children were sleeping.

Starfire had been standing in the doorway listening, but now she walked in and took Cort to his room (beast boy's old room) and Astra and Skye to their room (Starfire's old room)

"I heard you telling them the story" Starfire said softly

"Yea, you remember that don't you?" Robin asked in a hushed tone as if he was afraid to wake anyone up.

"I doubt I shall ever forget" Starfire said gently

The end

I hope you liked it, please review and all flames are welcome. I wrote this at twelve at night so it might not be that good.

-luv alwaz Becca aka the crazy lil girl who lives in a box (box girl)


End file.
